


A Slight Problem

by littlemarbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, How the hell do I tag this, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK1700 - Freeform, Selfcest, Somewhat established relationship, Vaginal Sex, connor detroit is trans, emotions are bullshit, fuck it dude, fuckin uhhhhh, i don't see these two as brothers but to each their own i guess, trans android, whatever man, writing is bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarbles/pseuds/littlemarbles
Summary: Connor goes on a special mission with an upgraded version of himself.





	A Slight Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhe_dbh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uhe_dbh).



> wow look at me writing more gay robot porn. what a shock
> 
> connorcest/uhe_dbh posted a lot of these boys on twitter and i was inspired. i mostly just wrote whatever came to mind so don't yell at me pls i have enough anxiety as is
> 
> btw connor has a vagina here and if that makes you uncomfee then maybe don't read this

"Connor. Nines. I've got somethin' for ya."

RK900 was originally sent over to the DPD as a bit of a joke- they were understaffed after the android revolution, and Kamski thought it would be funny to send over a second Connor. As much as this puzzled the precinct, and as much as the android managed to help with the cases that piled up one after another, his presence had a few unusual side effects. For one, RK900 had been given the fitting nickname Nines, as he didn't have a proper name upon arrival. Secondly, and possibly the least expected outcome, he became rather close with Connor. In theory, it doesn't sound so outlandish. The only androids in the workplace are bound to get to know each other at least a little bit. However, what could not be taken into account was their growing dependency on one another. Connor had more first hand experience than Nines, and despite Nines being a 'deviant' (an outdated term by the time he arrived, though not an unused one), he could remain more calm and collected than anyone else, stating simply that he could 'switch off his emotions when needed.'

"You'll be headed to an abandoned house on Westwood..."

Not only did they make a great team, but they felt a sense of camaraderie when working together. The good cop bad cop dynamic they used from time to time was so effective it became expected among other detectives. Connor easily empathized with victims and criminals alike, and while he could also get aggressive, things tended to work out more smoothly if Nines played the cold detective who'd give a drowning man a glass of water.

"Two officers have already been injured, and we can't risk anyone else having their lungs filled with-"

The two often stood side by side, which drove their uncanny resemblance further home, though they had never been mistaken for one another before. This could easily be blamed on the difference in attire; Nine's white, tieless clothing and high collar contrasting drastically with Connor's semi formal dark blue suit. Still, there were several key features that made them distinguishable. Nines didn't have as many freckles as Connor. His eyes were a sharp grey, which, possible due to therium, looked bright blue at certain angles. And while he didn't talk much (at least, to anyone aside from Connor), his vampire-like fangs were the center of attention whenever he opened his mouth. Nines stood at the same height as Connor, though the few words he spoke in his intense, monotone voice gave off the aura of a person well over seven feet tall.

"We've already got an automatic car thing ready to head out, so-"

Amidst all the arguing, the direct, aggressive comments made towards them by the other officers, the stress of work and the unpredictability of humans in general, Connor grew rather fond of Nines. He enjoyed teaching him about the world through the eyes of an android instead of a human, and he found his coldness and occasional snark somewhat endearing.

"...Don't tell me you're not paying attention."

Connor blinked out of his stupor and refocused on Hank. "I'm listening."

"You're a liar is what you are." Hank looked over Connor's shoulder to see his partner staring intently at his monitor. "Nines, please tell me you got all that."

"I did."

"Well don't just stand there! Relay it to mister _I zone out every half hour_ over here."

"Understood."

A single touch was all Nines needed to tell Connor about their newest mission. He'd normally grab his shoulder or just brush up against his while walking by, and on rare occasions such as this, he held Connor's hand.

 **An abandoned house poses a threat to the neighborhood.**  
**Suspicious people have been seen entering and exiting the house. We suspect drugs are involved.**  
**House is filled with hazardous materials. Asbestos, glass, unidentified toxic fumes.**  
**Two officers who attempted to enter the building have been hospitalized.**

"We should go before anyone else gets hurt," Nines stated while dragging Connor off with him. "Please keep your feet up, Connor."

"You don't need to hold my hand."

Nines looked back at Connor as he walked, and he made sure to maintain unbroken eye contact while speaking. "I am not holding you with very much force. You can easily break free, and yet..."

Connor tugged his hand away and rounded the front of the vehicle to sit in the passenger's seat. Even if it was for less than a minute and held no romantic undertones, Connor always felt at least the tiniest bit excited over Nines touching him or being close in general. He didn't know if anyone else could see the way Nines acted around him, though it's likely no one else would care aside from Connor. As cold and calculated Nines seemed around literally everyone else, his real personality shone through while alone with his predecessor.

"Do you think you could-" Nines shut his door, which prompted the vehicle to automatically begin driving "-explain to me why we have to do this? Can someone not demolish the home and be done with it?"

"Someone needs to be held responsible for this. Destroying the home would destroy the evidence."

"Still..."

* * *

  
**28 **°** F / -2 **°** C**  
**11:42 AM**  
**6053 Westwood Street**

The car parked outside of a rather rundown looking house with a wooden, rotting porch, broken windows, peeling paint and what appeared to be a collapsed portion of rooftop. Aforementioned porch looked as though it had been painted red many years ago, but with all the snow and lack of someone to care for it, the wood splintered and fell through in some areas. The rest of the nearby homes weren't in much better shape save for two or three across the street, though none of them were damaged to such an extreme degree.

"I've been thinking about painting my nails black."

Connor's LED swirled yellow as the two exited the car and made their way to the dilapidated house. "Is there any particular reason you're telling me this?"

Nines shrugged. "You have always been supportive of my decisions and you never fail to offer useful input."

"I think it'd suit you," he said while tilting his head some to look him over. "Then again, I think you look nice in almost anything, so you should get a second opinion."

"Really?" Nines scoffed. A slight smile could be seen tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I don't suppose that was merely an elaborate way for you to compliment yourself, was it?"

"Maybe."

Almost immediately upon taking a few steps up the porch of the house, Connor and Nines noticed how their weight nearly snapped through the wood, further driving home the fact that no one had taken care of the property in years- decades, even.

"I really do regret wearing my nice shoes today."

Connor also wished he wore something else. The inside was an absolute disaster; the pipes and wires were exposed just beyond a thick layer of yellow, peeling paint. Whatever of the floor that didn't have a hearty coating of dust had scraps of metal and shards of glass scattered about. And yet, even with all the debris and dust that would have been disturbed by human activity, they couldn't find any evidence of humans nor androids passing through before them.

"I doubt there are any humans here," Nines said as head peaked his head around a corner. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what? You mean the distinct scent of rotting eggs we've been glossing over since we got here?"

"Connor, I'm serious. It's not rotting eggs, it's sulfuric acid." Nines motioned for Connor to stay put while he went around a corner, out of Connor's direct line of sight, and down a previously unexplored hall. "In high concentrations, it is deadly to humans. I am actually surprised the two officers who were here before us are still alive."

"Are we sure they even got in here before needing hospitalization? The only footprints in here are ours."

No response.

"...Nine-"

Instead of words, Connor got several loud thuds in quick succession as a response. He rounded the corner and mentally prepared for the worst to come into fruition; it could be a homicidal android who wanted vengeance on humans, a rabid dog, a human strung out on red ice... the possibilities were endlessly anxiety-inducing, and Connor had to be ready for all of them and then some.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Nines delivered a swift kick to a closed door in front of him. The impact shook the rest of the house to a small degree and caused some dust to fall from the ceiling, but the door didn't budge.

"Have you tried opening it or did you just go straight for brute force?"

Nines stopped mid-kick with his leg still bent up to his chest, and looked at Connor with vacant eyes.

"And here I thought you wanted to be serious," Connor said while turning the doorknob and pushing it open like a normal person.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Weren't we meant to be serious when you became flustered over me holding your hand? You were on duty."

"That was before we entered a house full of hazardous materials."

Nines finally put his leg down, and followed Connor into the newly accessible room, which turned out to be not worth all the senseless kicking. The most interesting thing they found was a shockingly clean bed, though no evidence of any recent human activities, such as footprints or fingerprints, were found. Like the rest of the house, the floor had a coating of broken glass, fiber glass, and various other debris not limited to types of glass littering the floor.

"You and I both know you would be **very** much okay with me gearing my affection towards you during a mission."

Connor bit his tongue. He wasn't wrong. They could only ever be physically affectionate towards each other when they were alone, and even then they hardly ever did anything. Admittedly, this left Connor feeling a tad touch starved, though he swore to not let it interfere with any of his missions.

The sound of heavy footsteps caused Connor to turn around, only to wind up backed against a wall. He couldn't exactly tell what kind of emotion his steely eyes held. It could have been anger. Some form of hunger. Determination. No matter the case, it made Connor tense up. He wasn't afraid of Nines, per se, but seeing someone use their naturally dominant demeanor to put him in his place got Connor's therium pump racing.

Nines put his hands on either side of Connor's head, effectively trapping him. He made sure not to actually touch Connor, as this would ruin the fun of him trying to get him to express his feelings into actions or words.

"You're blushing," Nines stated. "I haven't even touched you. And you're blushing."

Something about the way Nines acted so confident made Connor shrink back and slide some down the wall, making Nines appear taller and all the more intimidating. He cleared his throat, despite nothing preventing him from speaking aside from his own sheepishness. "You're... in no place to speak, you know."

Nines raised a brow. "Why's that?"

Making eye contact proved to be incredibly difficult for the time being, but Connor wanted to get his point across loud and clear, so he suffered through Nines' piercing gaze for the time being. "You're blushing too."

"...I see." Nines backed off, gave a quick adjustment to the cuffs of his sleeves, stated simply and smoothly that, "There's nothing left here," then made his way outside.

"W- Hey! We're on the job, you can't just leave!"

Connor caught himself on a wall after tripping over his own feet while chasing down Nines. His head was still just as cluttered as the house, and while the contents of the two were completely different, one could argue having feelings towards your coworker can be about as dangerous as broken glass.

"Nines!"

By the the time Connor made it back outside, Nines sat with a stony face inside the car. While he didn't bother to look at Connor as he spoke, he'd have to listen to him, at the very least, once he got inside.

Oddly enough, even as Connor sat inside the car and prepared to scold Nines, it didn't move. He must have hacked it to temporarily stay in place, but that's neither here nor there. Nines had a job to do and Connor couldn't let him neglect it.

"There's nothing left," he repeated. "And you are unable to work at your full potential while in this state."

Connor shook his head as he turned in his seat to face Nines. "I'm not in a state. _You're_ the one behaving like a child."

" _You're not in a state._ " Nines sneered. "Not only are you a liar, but you're also a fucking mess."

Connor's LED briefly blinked yellow. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

A firm hand gripped onto Connor's shoulder, and by the time, he realized what happened, he couldn't do anything to prevent what Nines would inevitably see.

 **I WANT YOU**  
**I WANT**

**WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME**

**TOUCH ME**

**TOUCH ME**  
**FEEL ME**  
  
**FEEL EVERYTHING**

 **ALL OF ME**  
  
**FEEL ALL OF ME**

Nines' lips just barely curled into a devilish smile- an expression Connor couldn't recall ever seeing him make before -and his LED quickly went from yellow to blue. "Oh, is that how you feel? Towards someone who is essentially a less emotional version of yourself?"

"I'll admit this isn't my proudest moment." Connor would be digging his own grave if he denied it. Nines saw everything. _Felt_ everything. No amount of honeyed words would pull him out of the pit he dug with his own two hands. "I won't let it interfere with my job, so I think it would be best... to... ah..."

Nines didn't care much for whatever excuses he gave. As Connor spoke, he leaned over to his seat and tugged at his tie, urging him to shift in his direction. "Of course it won't interfere. We're going to fix it."

"We could do that. Or..." Connor glanced down at Nines' mouth then back up at his eyes, which proved to be a little intense for him, causing his gaze to wander. "We can pretend you didn't see anything."

Nines pulled on Connor's tie a little harder. He could have kissed the poor thing if he wanted to, and he _did_ want to, but there were precautions to be taken first. "Connor," he began, speaking in a low, almost whisper-like tone, "I could feel how badly those thoughts clogged up that little head of yours. Saying they won't interfere just because you are aware of them... doesn't sound very professional of you."

Connor bit his bottom lip. Nines had a point, though he wasn't entirely sure if he was willing to 'help' Connor out of the kindness of his metaphorical heart.

Not that he cared.

"You need to tell me if anything I'm about to do makes you uncomfortable. Got it?"

Connor nodded. "Got i-"

Nines pulled Connor into a rough kiss, using his tie to bring him as close as he could possibly be. While they'd kissed before, Nines was never the one to initiate it, and he absolutely _never_ let things get further than a peck on the lips.

There's a first time for everything.

Connor let out satisfied little hums while Nines took the time to explore his partner. His hands quickly made their way under his dress shirt, and with a little coaxing and a few light scratches, he managed to pull Connor onto his lap until he straddled him.

"You're unreasonably loud," Nines noted as he dragged his nails down Connor's back; not hard enough to cause any damage, but with enough pressure to elicit more than a few gasps. "What are you going to do when we get to the fun parts?"

Nines moved to tug down Connor's suit coat from his shoulders, exposing the majority of his neck. His jaw clenched and back arched as Nines pulled him closer to kiss and run his teeth across the pale, faux flesh. The way Connor shivered and leaned into him, wordlessly asking for things to escalate, made the opportunity Nines had been given far too irresistible.

A sharp pain caused Connor to jolt against Nines. His ears rang faintly, and without meaning to, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He attempted to sputter out something, _anything_ to get Nines to slow down, only to wind up pathetically grinding against him while incomprehensible jumbles of words fell from his open mouth.

Nines eventually did pull away, and at the sight of Connor's brand new 'bruise,' he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "You're kind of disgusting, you know that? Getting off on being hurt like this... I thought androids couldn't feel pain? At least... I assumed an older model such as yourself wouldn't be able to."

Connor swallowed hard. He didn't want to acknowledge the 'disgusting' comment, but his racing therium pump would probably give away how he felt about it. "My... My last update reconfigured my sensiti-"

Nines pressed the tips of his fingers against the little dents his teeth made in Connor's skin. With how loud he was being, Nines would have been perfectly content with just teasing him for a while then heading back without actually tending to his problems. As tempting as that sounded, he knew Connor wouldn't be able to focus on his work after being toyed with and left without release.

"My apologies for being so cruel." He gave Connor's neck a quick kiss before slipping a finger into the waist of his pants. "Is it okay if we take these off?"

A _yes_ almost thoughtlessly left his mouth, though common sense quickly regained a foothold. "What if someone sees us?"

"The windows are tinted," Nines replied. "Still, if you are not entirely comfortable with this, we can stop at any time."

Connor hesitated only for a moment. With a bit of awkward shimmying and the help of an extra pair of hands, his pants and boxers were tossed into the passenger seat, leaving him to straddle Nines and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

"Ah. This explains why you felt so wet."

While Nines couldn't see what he was doing, he didn't need his eyes to see how much of an impact he had on Connor. He was completely and utterly soaked; so much so that Nines wondered if they'd have to get him new clothing before heading back to work.

Maybe they'd be able to pick up some nail polish while shopping.

"Here." Nines traced along his inner thigh, gradually moving up at a slow pace to see if he'd draw the line at any point. "Is this okay?"

Connor inhaled a shaky breath in an attempt to cool himself down. If it weren't for his heavy breathing, he felt as though he may melt at any moment. "I wouldn't be letting you do it otherwi-!"

Connor's voice caught in his throat. Nines tentatively pushed a finger inside, causing him to let out a few gasps at the sudden, but not unwanted, stimulation.

Nines didn't expect Connor to grind against his hand, and he _definitely_ didn't expect him to lean in for a heated kiss. The more he felt Connor clench around his fingers and the more Connor moaned into his partially opened mouth, the more challenging he found it to be able to keep himself under control. His pants were becoming unbearably tight and only got worse by the second. As much as he would have loved to release a bit of his own pent up tension, he couldn't focus enough to get a read on what Connor would be okay with.

"Nines, I-" Connor held onto Nines' shoulders to steady himself. Even after he stopped moving his voice skipped every couple of words like a broken record, and shifted _up_ and **down** in pitch here and there. "I need m-mo- _more_... Nines... Am I being **greedy** for wanting this?"

"Absolutely not."

If Connor was being greedy, then Nines went above and beyond the definition of greed. Nines' pants and boxers were haphazardly tossed onto the passenger's seat, leaving him just as exposed as his partner. It was a little awkward for the both of them at first, but Connor seemed to have everything under control as soon as Nines' tip pressed against his entrance. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Connor sank onto him until he sat blissfully in his lap.

A loud, drawn out sigh of relief made its way freely out of Connor's open mouth. Like a mad itch he was finally able to scratch, the bit of respite sent shivers throughout his body. Just having Nines stretch him out cleared up a considerable amount of fog from his head.

Nines, on the other hand, could barely keep his own head up. Connor was tight enough to squeeze just right around every last inch while at the same time not strangling him. Each little clench or twitch made him bite his lip, and once he started actually moving around, Nines could barely keep himself together.

Connor breathed heavily as he spoke. "Can I start..?" Hell, he was shocked he could still talk while his processors worked overtime. His voice showed this, as along with the aforementioned skipping, it would play out of sync with his mouth- not to mention how needy he sounded. Desperation practically clung to every word both from his mouth and from his thoughts.

Nines' jaw involuntary clenched. "S-Sure. Go for it." Since when did Connor make him feel so inexperienced? Wasn't he supposed to be in control of everything? Granted, Connor was older than him, but Nines always seemed like the more mature and emotionally sound type.

And there he was.

Digging his nails into the sides of his seat.

At the mercy of someone who's wanted this for a very, very long time.

As much as Connor wanted to start off as strongly as possible, he could see the obvious distress in Nines' face. He looked absolutely adorable. He bit his lip to try and keep quiet, his breath hitched every now and then, and yet he still tried his damndest to keep up his cool and collected facade. Even as his voice wavered and hips rolled and bucked on their own, he didn't want to show Connor how badly he wanted it as well.

Connor started off slowly- just barely lifting himself up and down. God, that alone made his eyes flutter shut. Connor wished he had the focus to speak; he would have told Nines how much he needed him- not that he couldn't already feel it for himself. Still, as intoxicating as it is to be able to experience everything your partner feels, nothing lives up to _hearing_ the person you're inside say, "Please be rough with me."

Nines drew in a deep, ragged breath as he redirected his hands to grab onto Connor's hips. He then spoke through his teeth in that low, gruff voice Connor knew all too well. "Fine. You asked for it."

Nines lifted him up cautiously to see how things would pan out, and as soon as Connor got the gist of what exactly they'd be doing, he moved along with Nines' hands. His nails dug into Connor's sides, leaving little marks along his chassis only they would know about. He was so loud. Tinted windows didn't mean much when you can hear someone moaning like a whore from inside. Still, as nice as it was to hear his lovely voice be twisted into something so perverted, Nines felt as though he could be doing a whole lot more, and this dull thought in the back of his head pushed him to regain a bit of control of the situation.

Connor braced himself for more love bites when he felt Nines' breath on his neck, only to be greeted by soft kisses trailing up to his ear. Contradicting his sudden calm and gentle actions, his hands moved to Connor's back and left their marks there instead. From his shoulder blade to the center of his back, Nines took his time dragging his nails across Connor's once unmarked skin. All the while, he continued to kiss and barely graze his teeth along his neck. Connor's internal temperature seemed to climb each passing second, prompting him to breathe more heavily. His arms lazily hung around Nines, which probably didn't help his overheating, though this didn't cross his mind at the time. His attention spread thin over how Nines handled his body, and the increasing amount of what he could only describe as pressure building between his legs.

"You're shaking," Nines stated. "Is everything all right, doll?"

Connor swallowed hard. "C... Clo... alm-ost..."

Did Nines hear that right? He may have been almost as much of a mess as Connor but his ears still worked perfectly fine. "Good. You're doing so good, Connor." Nines exhaled heavily. As much as he'd like to keep going for as long as Connor wanted, he could feel his limits being pushed. He started moving a little faster and made a few sweet sounds of his own directly into Connor's ear- all of which made him shiver and clench around him. This, unfortunately, sped up Nines' own undoing just as quickly.

Connor dug his nails into Nines' shoulders. A sudden rush of fluids gave his body the final push it needed. His thighs squeezed around whatever they could, and his hips grinded down on Nines in an attempt to drag out his orgasm for as long as possible. He could see Nines' LED switch from red to yellow to varying shades of purple, and Connor could only assume his did the same.

It took longer than expected for Nines to get his bearings back. With Connor still on top of him, he still couldn't think as clearly as usual, though the lack of movement allowed some coherent thinking to be done. Meanwhile, Connor went almost completely limp and rested the entirety of his weight on him. Despite his exhaustion, he managed to keep his head up to look Nines' completely blissed-out face. Somehow, looking into his silver eyes helped bring him back to reality.

One at a time, everything dawned on Connor. His soaked boxers sitting nearby. The hickies on his neck. The absolute _mess_ between his legs. "How are we going to explain us being so late," Connor asked weakly. "What about our clothing?" From the sound of it, he already accepted his defeat. "And these... bruises..? Can we even call them that?"

"I'll do most of the talking-" Nines gave Connor a quick smooch on the cheek. _Too cute_ , he thought. _You're too cute for this._ "-and we can get new clothes on the way back. You'll help me pick mine out, won't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to sleep for a month
> 
> @littlemarbles39 on twitter


End file.
